memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Performers
Size of this page Is this wise ? Having a complete list of guest characters in every single episode of every series ? It's going to get very large and would be duplicating the contents of the invididual episode pages. A recurring guest characters (people who have appeared in say more than three episodes like Dukat or Seska) list on the page for each series would be more useful. Alex Peckover 12:18, Jun 9, 2004 (CEST) :At some point, I think it will be necessary to change the nature of this page as Alex has suggested, or break it into a page for each series, perhaps including 'msg:compactTOC' functionality. Otherwise, only a page search will be useful in finding an actor, and for the same effort, a user could search the entire wiki, and find the articles that mention the actor directly. -- Balok 04:17, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::I think the best course of action would be, as Balok suggested, to split the page up in to 5 series, and use TOC. I would rather delete it, but that seems a shame of all the information people have worked so hard or to gather. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 13:46, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) :At this point this is a hodgepodge of different ideas. Most of it isn't even a list of "guest actors" but a repeat of the recurring character page. I think this page should simply be a link to pages in the style of List of TOS Season 1 guest actors. At the very least, the duplicates that are already considered "recurring characters" need to be deleted.Ryan123450 17:50, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) Subpages for TOS Seasons This seems a good idea, but CaptainMike's inline directive doesn't make it clear whether he believes existing names should be moved, or if this should just affect new names. I'd vote for moving the names; it makes more sense to me. Anyone else have an opinion? -- Balok 16:44, 1 Sep 2004 (CEST) Temp page I have created List of guest actors/temp to illustrate the disambiguation of this page. However, it cannot be implemented until we move the information off this page into those individual pages that arent created yet. I suggest we hold off implementingthe tem until all of the data has been moved out of the old version -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:43, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) Actors vs Characters Listings Wouldn't it make more sense for this and the other "characters" pages to list people by their Star Trek characters, not by their actors/actresses? After all, the main focus of the site is the Trek characters, not the actors who play them. Listing them by character names would make it much easier for people looking up characters to find them. -- EtaPiscium 19:50, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) :We have those already. If you want characters sorted by episode, you look at the individual episode page. we have lists of personnel and characters also, by ship, affiliation, and species. (Captain James T. Kirk, for example, will be listed in List of human characters; List of 23rd century Starfleet personnel; List of Starfleet casualties; List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel; the TOS page, etc... It's cross referenced out the yin-yang, i don't see anything wrong with it.. :this is a list of the actors, so this is where we link to William Shatner; Melanie Shatner; etc.. so we can see a list of the actors too, with who they played as supplementary information. Look into those other articles, theyre all there but they could use some work... -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:55, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST)